The Doctor's Son
by michellemybelle202
Summary: Dr. Whitlock accepts an offer to join Carlisle Cullen’s medical practice. Shortly after his arrival in Forks, however, he finds himself instantly attracted to someone he can’t have—his new boss’s favorite son. Jasper x Edward. AU-AH. OOC. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer is the author/owner of all things Twilight and all recognizable characters from that series. **

"**Forbidden Love Affair"**

**A Contest of Hidden Desires**

**Penname:** michellemybelle202

**Title of One-Shot:** The Doctor's Son

**Pairing:** Jasper & Edward

**POV:** Jasper

**Rating:** M or NC-17

**Theme: **homosexuality

**Word Count:** 9,993

**Summary: **Dr. Whitlock accepts an offer to join Carlisle Cullen's medical practice. Shortly after his arrival in Forks, however, he finds himself instantly attracted to someone he can't have—his new boss's favorite son.

**This one-shot is being posted in participation with the above mentioned contest hosted by bemylullaby, goldentemptress, kyla713, miztrezboo, and Nostalgicmiss. Please see any of the aforementioned author's profiles for complete contest information, or see the C2 community 'Forbidden Love Affair, A Contest of Hidden Desires'.**

x-x-x-x-x

"Don't you need to leave for the airport soon?" Angela asked me.

"Not yet. Their flight doesn't get in until 1 o'clock, so I'll leave in about an hour and a half," I responded to my assistant.

"My entire afternoon is open, correct? I won't need to come back after I drop them at home?"

"As soon as you sign off on Mr. Banner's chart you're free and clear for the rest of the day," she told me with a smile. Angela had only been with me for about a year now but she had quickly become one of the few people in this town that I felt comfortable with. I could have used a sweet girl like her as a friend when I arrived in Forks three years ago.

Prior to my arrival here I had been floundering in an overcrowded and underfunded hospital in San Antonio. I had completed my residency there and had agreed to stay there as an attending in the emergency room once my program was finished, but after five years in San Antonio I was ready to move on. I had gotten married and then divorced during my time there, and when I made the decision to find a position somewhere else I knew I needed a complete change of scenery.

So, at the age of 31, having never even visited the Pacific Northwest before, I accepted a position at Cullen Family Practice in the tiny town of Forks, Washington. I found a great house on the river and though it needed some extensive remodeling to meet my tastes, I was excited at the prospect of taking on the work myself.

Forks was smaller than any place I had lived before, and there didn't seem to be too many people my age with whom I had much in common—although it's not as if I was the type of person who made friends easily to begin with. But between my new job at the practice, the ER shifts I took on at the hospital, and my remodeling project, I didn't have too much time to dwell on my loneliness.

Besides me, there were three other doctors in the practice that Carlisle Cullen had begun right out of his residency almost 20 years ago. Like Dr. Cullen, Dr. Gerandy and Dr. Jackson were both significantly older than I was. When I was hired I joined the practice under the stipulation that I undergo a six month probationary period, during which I could be let go for any reason. This was a common practice in the industry and allowed Dr. Cullen and the other doctors to ensure that I would fit in well at the practice before I joined them permanently.

About a month and a half after my arrival in Forks my remodeling was coming along nicely, but a plumbing problem forced me to hire an outside company to do some work. The job would leave me without water for a full week, and when Carlisle discovered that I was intending to stay in the local motel during that time, he put his foot down.

"That's nonsense! Esme and I have more than enough room. She would have my head if she found out I had allowed you to stay anywhere but with us," he explained.

"I don't want to impose, Carlisle. Didn't you say that your kids will be arriving home from school for the summer soon?"

"Edward just finished his finals so he should arrive probably by Monday or Tuesday, but Alice won't be finished for another week. Esme is flying down to L.A. on Monday to help her move into the apartment she'll be living in next semester. And since Emmett has his own place now it will just be Edward and me for the week."

I'd heard countless stories about Carlisle's three children and was looking forward to meeting them. Emmett, the oldest, had recently started his own construction firm in Forks. He was engaged to his longtime girlfriend and they were to be married in the fall. Edward was following in his father's footsteps and had just completed his first year of medical school at Stanford, and anyone could tell from the way that Carlisle spoke about him that he was clearly the favorite. Carlisle had arranged an internship for Edward at the hospital for the summer, and the plan was that after graduating he would join our practice. Alice was the youngest and was about to finish her sophomore year at UCLA where she was majoring in business.

"I appreciate this Carlisle. You've made me an offer that I can't refuse."

x-x-x-x-x

I hadn't yet visited the Cullens' home, but knowing Carlisle I wasn't surprised by the grandeur I found when I arrived there Monday night. Carlisle greeted me at the door where he gave me a spare key to use for the week and then showed me to a guest room on the third floor that had a private bathroom and looked to have been professionally decorated.

Work on Tuesday brought nothing out of the ordinary, and my mood was light as I made my way back to the Cullens' that evening. I pulled into the long driveway and parked next to a Volvo that I assumed must belong to young Edward. I entered the house through the side door that opened into the kitchen, and found myself slightly awed at the sight before me.

He had his back to me as he stood resting his hip against the edge of the counter, but I immediately knew that he was beautiful. He was tall, maybe only an inch shorter than me, and I could clearly make out his muscular back beneath the sweat-drenched gray t-shirt that clung to him. He had his head tipped back and was greedily gulping from a Gatorade bottle.

He didn't appear to have noticed my presence, which was a good thing because he would have found me openly gaping at him. And if I hadn't been holding my suit jacket in front of me, he might also have noticed the raging hard-on I was sporting. I had never had such an intense physical attraction to anyone before, and certainly not to another man.

Though I considered myself straight and had been married to a woman, I had had a sexual relationship with a man before. Peter was my college roommate, and when an early spring blizzard had kept us from the bars for an entire weekend we got drunk off of Absolut and he initiated a more satisfying alternative to studying. After that weekend we had been together on a few other occasions, but only when both of us had struck out with the ladies at the weekend parties.

That had been many years ago, however, and so I was stunned at my reaction to Edward. After a few more moments of staring I had the presence of mind to shut the door behind me, and the vibrations caused Edward to turn his head in my direction. When he noticed me he pulled the ear buds from his ear and dropped them and his iPod onto the counter.

"You must be Dr. Whitlock. I'm Edward," he said with a grin as he reached out his hand for me to shake.

I stepped forward to take it and reveled in the soft feel of his skin and the strength of his long, elegant fingers. After insisting that he call me "Jasper," we talked for a few minutes before I escaped to the guest room, claiming a need to cleanse myself of a day's worth of hospital grime. My cold shower wasn't successful in curing me of my erection, though, so I flipped the water to hot and indulged myself… _I approached Edward from behind as he stood in the kitchen and pressed myself to his sweaty back. I reached around him and slipped my hands under his t-shirt and up his bare abs and chest. He moaned as I suckled his neck and thrust my hard cock against his ass… _I didn't get much further than that when I climaxed into my hand.

Afterwards I made my way back downstairs and found Edward had also cleaned up and changed out of his running clothes. He asked if I wanted to order some food, explaining that his dad would be gone for the evening at a board meeting for a local charity he was a part of. Once the food arrived we settled into the living room couches and ate and talked while watching the Yankees pummel the Mariners on the family's flat-screen.

We joked and laughed for several hours, and our conversation covered everything from my adjustment to Forks, the Mariners' chances in the AL West this season, and his most recent ex-girlfriend who he generally referred to as "the Harpy." When our discussion moved to his future plans, I was surprised when he openly admitted to going into medicine purely out of a desire to please his father.

"He's a royal pain in the ass sometimes, and it's just easier to do the things that I know will make him happy. It's not like I'll be miserable as a doctor, and I'd rather just give him what he wants then have to argue with him about it. I can't even say that I resent him for all the pressure he puts on me—I know I'll have a successful future and it also means that he'll stay off of Emmett and Alice's backs."

Finally, after chatting until well past 1 a.m., I declared it my bedtime, and after promising to meet him for an early morning run before work I headed upstairs to get some sleep.

x-x-x-x-x

For the rest of the week we met to go running each morning and then got together in the evening to eat dinner and hang out. We got along extremely well, and though I was of course still physically attracted to him and fantasized about him in the shower frequently, I never showed my hand and decided I didn't want to risk the only real friend I had in Washington.

Saturday was my last day at the Cullens' and I was more than a little sad that my time there was coming to an end. After our morning run and my shower, I stood in my room wearing nothing but a towel as I searched for something clean to wear. I looked up when I heard a knock on the door and Edward strolled in with the CD he had made me promise to listen to. He stopped short, though, when he saw my barely-dressed state, and I could have sworn I saw his cheeks flush. He stared for a moment, and then realizing what he was doing he apologized for barging in and left abruptly. I was slightly puzzled by his reaction, but was honestly pleased by it as well.

After tugging on some jeans and a t-shirt I went downstairs where I found him concentrating at the piano. For the rest of the day the mood around the house was tense, where previously it had always been light. I made conversation with Carlisle and watched a Bond marathon on TV, while Edward kept to himself. After a dinner of leftover takeout Carlisle was called in to the hospital for a patient emergency and Edward disappeared to his bedroom. By 10 o'clock I decided to head to bed, resigned that I wouldn't be seeing Edward again that night.

However, sleep refused to come to me that night. Finally, at 1 a.m. I gave up trying. With the intention of finding something to watch on TV, I crept out of the guest room and down the hall. But, when I passed Edward's room I could hear him muttering and realized he couldn't sleep either. I knocked on his door and his muttering stopped abruptly.

After a short moment of silence Edward called out a "Yeah?"

I turned the knob and cracked the door. The room was completely dark and Edward was lying on his back in the middle of his large bed. His covers were tossed back and he was wearing only a pair of dark boxers. Seeing that it was me at his door, he quickly propped himself up onto his elbows and eyed me quizzically.

"Can't sleep?" I asked.

"No. But I never sleep much anyway," he responded.

"You should be exhausted after that run we had this morning."

"Same could be said for you."

I stepped fully into his room and after a second of thought, closed the door behind me. Once my eyes had adjusted to the darkness, I made my way toward him.

"Well, I've been thinking about something that I just can't get off of my mind," I told him. He watched warily as I took the last few steps and stood next to him against the side of his bed.

"What's on your mind then?"

"I think you know what's on my mind, Edward."

I sat down on the edge of his bed and heard his breath pick up considerably. When he didn't say anything I leaned toward him and raised my hand to run a finger across his bottom lip. He made no response, but kept his gaze locked on my face. When he made no move to stop me I licked my lips and leaned forward even further still and pressed them against his lips.

Edward remained completely rigid, but since he still did nothing to stop me, I remained seated but moved my hands so they were pressed against his bed on either side of his hips and put more of my weight behind the kiss. I brushed my lips along his and softly worked my top lip in between his lips. I pulled his bottom lip between my own and sucked it lightly before running the tip of my tongue along it. Edward exhaled heavily at that, and parted his lips slightly. Seizing my opportunity I slipped my tongue into his open mouth. I raised one hand and pressed it to the back of his neck and then slid it into his hair. It was gloriously soft, just as I had fantasized it would be. I grabbed his locks and pressed his face closer to mine. My tongue found his and started to massage it. Edward finally surrendered to me and began to move his tongue against mine, tentatively at first but then more purposefully. I moaned at his acquiescence and eagerly pressed my mouth even harder against his.

After a few moments I dropped the hand that was in his hair and placed it back on the bed. Shifting more of my weight onto my hands I gently pressed harder against his mouth to nudge him back. He slowly reclined until he was lying fully on his back, and without breaking our connection, I shifted until I was leaning over him on my hands and knees and then began to lift my left leg to bring it over his body so that I could hover over him.

At my movement Edward pulled away and he sounded apprehensive when he asked, "What are you doing?"

"It's all right. I'm just getting comfortable."

Although he still looked wary, Edward didn't protest as I slowly lowered myself down over him, keeping my weight on my knees and forearms as I returned my lips to his. When we finally broke for air I tilted my head away from his mouth and started to kiss along his jaw. I kissed up toward his ear and then back down to his chin, where I lightly nipped the skin there. As I moved down his throat he tilted his head back to give me better access, and I smiled at the realization that though he still seemed guarded, he wasn't ready for me to stop. He soon lifted his arms from his sides and lightly gripped my waist.

When my mouth reached his Adam's apple I sucked on it briefly and then moved down to the hollow at the base of his throat to swirl my tongue there, eliciting a delicious moan from him. I brought one hand to his chest, and as I moved my mouth back to his I began to rub small circles over the part of his chest that I could easily reach. I had seen Edward's beautifully muscled bare torso on a couple of occasions, but feeling it was even better than I had imagined. I ran my fingers across his abdominal muscles and he tensed and released them at my touch. When I moved my fingers to the V of his hips, he moaned into my mouth once more.

I shifted once again and brought my right leg to rest in between his. My upper body was pressed against his right side but my legs were now tightly straddling his right leg, and I was suddenly able to feel his hard-on against my thigh. I shifted my hips into his side so that he could feel my own erection.

Having stopped kissing while I shifted my position, our mouths were now a few inches apart and our gazes locked. Keeping my eyes on his, I slowly and deliberately moved my hand until my fingers rested on top of the waistband of his boxers. Edward's breathing sped considerably and his hooded eyes followed my fingers as I moved them even lower to brush along his erection.

"Edward, I want to make you feel good. Please let me make you feel good."

He clenched his eyes shut and sucked in a breath and then slowly nodded his head.

I eased my hand inside his boxers until I found his cock. I moved them down just low enough to release his impressive length, and it sprung free.

Edward opened his eyes and his gaze followed my movement as I licked the length of my hand several times until it glistened with my saliva and then lowered it back to his cock. Using firm pressure I grabbed him at the base and then with two quick strokes I moved to the tip and back. Edward groaned and clenched his eyes again, so I leaned my mouth back to his and engaged him in a soft and slow kiss while my hand continued to pump him steadily. Soon he began to rock his hips in time with my pace and brought a hand up to clench his fist in my hair.

As he neared his release, he pulled his mouth from mine and buried his face in my shoulder. As his muffled moans got progressively louder I put my mouth to his ear.

"Edward, you're such a sweet boy. I just want you to feel good… God you're so beautiful. Such a beautiful boy… Come for me Edward. It's all right, just let go now. Just let yourself feel this, feel me touching you."

Suddenly he sucked in a gulp of air and threw back his head. His hips stilled and then with one final thrust into my hand, he came. Hard. I let go of his softening cock and reached over to grab the box of tissues from his nightstand. I quickly wiped him and my hand clean, and then I pulled his boxers back up to cover him. I then grabbed his hip and pulled him so he was lying on his side facing me, with our chests pressed together and slid one arm under his head so that he could nestle in against my shoulder while I ran the other hand slowly up and down his back. As his breathing slowed and he drifted to sleep, I finally let myself relax. Though touching him had left me fully aroused and I hadn't had a release, getting to see the look on his face when he came from my touch made it all worth it.

x-x-x-x-x

When I awoke the next morning I opened my eyes to find Edward still in my arms and looking like an angel in his sleep. I knew that I needed to get up soon, because Carlisle could arrive home at any time, and we couldn't risk being caught. But the idea of disturbing his sleep in order to detangle myself from him and having to leave him was heartbreaking. I didn't know how he would feel about last night's events in the light of the morning, and I dreaded the possibility that he would regret what we had done. However, Carlisle's reaction to finding me in his son's bed would likely border on murderous, and I decided to bite the bullet and get it over with.

I lifted my hand and softly brushed my fingertips over Edward's cheek and kissed his forehead. As he started to stir I softly whispered his name and moved my hand to caress the back of his neck.

"Good morning," I whispered when he finally opened his eyes.

He stared at me for a moment, and then greeted me with a quiet "G'morning" of his own.

I leaned forward tentatively and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, and then pulled back slightly. Edward surprised me when he leaned forward to kiss me again, but I quickly recovered and parted my lips for his warm tongue. As he explored my mouth I realized that with my thigh still wedged between his legs I could feel his hard morning wood against me. I shifted my leg against it and he hissed.

As our kiss grew heated, I again took the initiative and rolled him onto his back and rested my body atop his. I thrust my hips into his and he groaned. Soon we were sharing an urgent, frantic kiss and grinding our erections together. When Edward pulled away to catch his breath I grinned at him.

"I want to make you feel good again." His eyes grew wide and I didn't wait for a response as I started dropping hot, wet kisses down his throat and onto his chest. When I reached his nipples I flicked them with my tongue and Edward gasped. I kissed down his stomach where I traced the definition of the muscles with my tongue. By the time I plunged my tongue into his belly button Edward was softly whimpering.

When my lips reached the trail of light hair that disappeared under his boxers, I hooked my fingers into the waistband and looked up into Edward's eyes. He watched me intently as I slowly pulled his boxers all the way off. I lay back down between his legs and, holding my weight above him on my elbows, lowered my mouth to his cock and swiped my tongue across the head. Edward immediately thrust his hips up while throwing his head back with a loud grunt. After one more swirl across his tip I took him into my mouth.

"Oh fuck… Oh God, Jasper," he managed to cry out in between his panting breaths.

I hadn't given a man head since college, but at the sensation of his warm, hard dick in my mouth I reacted purely on instinct, moving up and down over his shaft quickly while periodically stopping to swirl my tongue around his the head. Soon Edward gripped my hair and set the rhythm for me while rocking his hips at the same pace. As I allowed him to fuck my mouth I brought up one hand to massage his balls. His moaning grew progressively louder and occasionally soft curses fell from his lips.

After just a few minutes Edward warned me, between heavy gasps, that he was about to come. I kept him in my mouth and as his cock thrust to the back of my throat one last time he released into me. I swallowed it down and quickly licked him clean. With one last gentle tug on his balls I crawled back up his body and ravaged his mouth with my tongue. I wanted him to taste himself on me; taste the cum that I elicited and then swallowed for him.

When my own cock throbbed with need, I couldn't hold out any longer and thrust it against Edward's hip. I desired Edward's touch, but since I was positive he had never been with a man before, I knew that asking him to get me off this soon might scare him off for good. With that in mind I quickly rolled off of him and onto my back with a sigh.

Edward looked at me nervously. "I don't know if I can—"

"Edward, it's all right. I understand. But you won't mind if I take care of myself?"

Edward shook his head and stared as I lowered my boxers and grabbed my aching cock. I closed my eyes and began to pump myself, imagining it was his hand on me. When I felt the bed shift next to me I looked over and saw Edward return to my side with something in his hand. It was small bottle of lube.

I quirked an eyebrow at him and he gave me a sheepish grin. He shrugged as he explained, "I haven't had sex since The Harpy and I broke up three months ago… I was starting to get a little raw."

I expected him to hand me the bottle, so he did next left me thoroughly surprised. He dispensed some lube into his hand and then tentatively reached down and gripped my cock. He glanced quickly up to my face and then back down to his hand as he slowly pumped me.

I desperately wanted to watch his face so I could see the emotions displayed there as he jerked me off, but I couldn't bring myself to tear my eyes away from his beautiful, strong hand as it glided over my dick. I was mesmerized that Carlisle Cullen's son, who I'd met only days before but had felt an instant desire for, was now bringing me the most intimate and intense type of pleasure. Soon I was thrusting myself into his hand and I found myself unable to control anything that was coming out of my mouth.

"Oh fuck yes… Oh God yes… Don't stop. Never stop… So fucking beautiful… "

Only moments later I reached orgasm with a long, loud moan, and my hips fell back to the bed. When I finally turned my eyes toward Edward's I was stricken by the panicked look on his face.

"I think my father's home."

_Shit._

With what little strength I could muster I rose out of Edward's bed and yanked my boxers back up. After chancing a look to make sure the coast was clear, I jogged down the hall and back to my room. Just as I closed my door I heard Carlisle's heavy footsteps as he made his way into the kitchen.

After a quick shower I repacked the two duffel bags I'd brought with me, remembering that after my shift today I would be returning to my house. On my way down the hall I stopped outside Edward's bedroom, but moved along when I heard his shower running. Once I made it downstairs with my bags I found Carlisle rummaging through the refrigerator. I was uncomfortable at the prospect of facing him after what I'd just been doing with his favorite son, but I also couldn't risk being so rude as to leave my new boss' home after a week of hospitality without so much as a 'thank-you.'

Luckily Carlisle was exhausted from a long night at the hospital and was, like me, not inclined to have a long conversation. I thanked him again for putting me up and promised to see him at work the next day.

When I arrived at the hospital I was dreading a lazy Sunday shift where I would have too much time on my hands obsess over the events of last night. However, not long after my arrival a few difficult cases were admitted and I was kept busy most of the day. Although I didn't have much time to myself, I was hard for most of the day, because every spare moment that I did have was devoted to the memories of Edward's hand on my dick and his tongue in my mouth.

x-x-x-x-x

I called Edward when I arrived home Sunday night, but when he didn't answer I left a brief message promising to see him at work the next day and wishing him luck for his first day. I didn't see him again until Monday afternoon when I found him feeding a dollar bill into a 4th floor soda machine.

I approached him under the guise of inquiring how his first day was going. However, when he turned to look at me I was startled by the glower on his face.

"Not here," he growled at me before stalking away quickly. His behavior stung, but I thought maybe he was afraid people might be suspicious of our relationship.

However, I quickly realized that his anger was not short-lived. For the rest of the week every attempt I made to contact him or make casual conversation at work was rebuffed. He was resignedly polite to me in the presence of others, especially his father, but that was the extent of our contact.

At first I worried that I had taken things too far and had somehow taken advantage of him, but that worry eventually slipped away as my own anger grew. It wasn't as if Edward wasn't a grown man who could have stopped me at any point.

By Friday afternoon the situation remained unresolved, and I welcomed the freedom of the weekend, having grown tired of spending each day consumed by my thoughts of Edward's rejection.

I spent Saturday alone working on my remodeling project, and luckily I had plenty old drywall to take my frustrations out on. I was angry with Edward's response to our situation, and I was angry with myself for not being able to put this situation behind me. I've had plenty of one-night-stands in my adulthood and if I were smart I would write this off and move on.

But obviously I'm not smart. Not only did I initiate a sexual encounter with the son of my new boss, which would be awkward all on its own, but I did so only one month into my six-month probationary period. If Carlisle were to learn of my indiscretion with his cherished Edward, I had no doubt he would invoke his right to terminate my position at his practice. And now, even though Edward was offering me the perfect opportunity to forget the entire incident and go on about my life, I couldn't get him out of my head.

After several hours sweating through my aggravation, I called it a day and jumped in the shower. I was surprised when my doorbell rang just as I was stepping out of the bathroom and I reached the front door just as I finished pulling my t-shirt down over my chest. I was stunned to find Edward standing on my porch.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you. Can I come in?" The blank expression on his face gave me no clue as to his current mood.

"Why not?" I attempted to answer nonchalantly.

As soon as the door closed behind him Edward dropped his eyes to the floor, and I stared at the top of his head while I waited for him to speak. After several minutes of awkward silence I cleared my throat impatiently and he finally lifted his eyes.

"I'm not gay," he said suddenly.

"Okay," was the only response I could think to give.

"I've slept with a lot of women." When I remained silent, he continued, "And I loved it. Before I met you I never once imagined what it would be like to be with a guy. I mean, Christ, I don't know what the fuck is going on here. We were just friends, and then all of a sudden I'm getting hard thinking about you in the shower after our runs. And then when you came to my room… If that had been any other guy I would have punched his fucking lights out."

He seemed genuinely distressed, and I decided to let him off the hook. "Look Edward, I don't go around doing that either. But I can't lie, I've never been attracted to anyone like I am to you. But nothing else has to happen. We can go back to being friends and forget about this."

"God! That's the thing though—I can't forget about it. I spent a week trying to convince myself that it didn't matter, but it didn't work. The memory of that night and the next morning replays in my head over and over, and I feel like I want to puke every time I think that I might never get to feel that again."

He looked a little panicky as he finished his diatribe, and I hated to see him so upset so I stepped toward him and lifted my hand to cup his cheek. His eyes closed and he leaned into my touch. Right then I knew that nothing else needed to be said.

I led him by the hand up the stairs to the master bedroom. Once inside the dimly lit room Edward looked at me and he seemed a little lost. As I stood in front of him I reached up and stroked his cheek and I used my other hand to grasp his hip and pull myself closer to him.

"Edward, my sweet boy, just relax. Allow whatever feels right to happen."

I slowly tilted my head towards him and nuzzled my nose against his and then pressed a sweet kiss to his warm lips.

Edward put his own hands on my hips and drew me even closer as he nipped and licked my bottom lip before slipping his tongue into my mouth. I moaned at his forwardness, and my hands quickly found their way back into his silky hair. Then it was his turn to moan as I gently tugged on his bronze locks. As our kiss grew more urgent his hands began to wander up and down my sides before he brought them down to the hem of my t-shirt. He slowly tugged it upwards and I lifted my arms so he could remove it completely. While we were parted I took the opportunity to strip him of his shirt as well.

We resumed our kissing and my fingers soon landed on his belt buckle which I began to unclasp. As my fingers next moved to the button of his jeans he slid his own hands down my sides and inside my sweatpants. He pulled his lips away with a low gasp followed by a long groan when he realized that I had neglected to put on boxers after my shower. I grinned at him.

"No time. Someone was at the door."

I quickly discarded his jeans and boxers and he pushed my sweats down my legs until they were low enough that I could kick them off. I gently coaxed him onto his back on my bed and I crawled in next to him. We lay on our sides facing each other and continued kissing as our hands eagerly explored one another's bodies. Soon we were both unbearably hard and I moved my kissing to his chest and abdomen. I looked up to meet his eyes.

"Edward, I want to make you feel good. I promise that you'll feel good, and I'll stop if you want me to. Is that all right? Will you let me?"

"Please, Jasper."

I quickly reached into the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lubricant. I then turned back to Edward, who was still lying on his side, and scooted down the bed until my face was level with his groin. He groaned as I took his cock into my mouth and I in turn moaned at the connection I felt to him as soon as our bodies were joined once again. I sucked him deeply into my mouth several times before I paused to apply some of the lube to my fingers. I then pulled his top leg toward me by the knee and rested his thigh on my shoulder. I brought my fingers to his rectum and spread some of the lube around his entrance before dipping a single finger inside of him. He moaned and bucked his hips, and I took him out of my mouth long enough to ask him if he still wanted me to do this. He gave me another breathless "_Please_, Jasper" before I continued.

As I worked my finger in and out of him I slowly began to feel him loosening and relaxing, so I added a second finger. By the time I inserted the third finger he was moaning and thrusting wildly into me. He quickly reached his orgasm as I stroked his prostate, and I swallowed his cum and licked him clean before nudging him onto his back and climbing up to hover over him. I kissed him deeply again and he hummed against my lips in satisfaction. Though his body language told me that he had thoroughly enjoyed himself, I wanted to confirm that he was all right.

"Mmmm, Edward, my sweet boy. You did so well. Did you enjoy that?"

"God yes, Jasper."

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Fucking amazing," he murmured against my lips. He was clearly impatient to end the conversation and continue the kissing. I didn't argue.

We continued making out and fondling one another lazily for a while before our movements became frantic once again. I sought friction for my hard-on by pressing it against Edward's stomach, and I noticed that his cock was returning to attention as well. When we finally broke apart for air I couldn't keep my desire to myself any longer.

"Oh God, Edward, I want you. I need to be inside you so badly. Can I have you?"

"Yes, Jasper. Please." My heart thundered as he answered me and I was almost overcome with my lust for him.

Edward watched me with hooded eyes as I lifted myself up to my knees and grabbed a condom from the nightstand, quickly rolling it on. I kept him on his back and prompted him to bend his knees and stretch his legs open wide for me. I applied more of the lube to my now-covered erection and then slid my fingers back in to stretch him a bit more. When he was ready I placed myself at his entrance and leaned over and kissed his forehead and then his lips.

I lowered myself so that I was hovering just above him with my weight on my knees and elbows which were resting on either side of him. After one more quick kiss to his lips I pushed forward and stopped once the head was fully inside him. Edward fisted his hands in the sheets and took a deep breath, and then I pushed in further until I was all the way in.

He was so tight and warm around my cock that I feared I would come as soon as I was fully inside him. I fought desperately against my natural urge to thrust in and out of him and kept still while I waited for him to adjust to me. I felt a twinge of guilt when I caught him grimacing in discomfort, but I knew that this initial pain would be worth it once his body acclimated to the intrusion.

Just as I thought my self control had finally ended and I wouldn't be able to hold out much longer I felt Edward shift against me slightly, and my body involuntarily reacted by bucking into him. He groaned loudly and turned his head so that his cheek fell to the bed. I buried my face in his neck and began to thrust slowly in earnest, unable to control my moans.

Soon I lost control over my mouth and I started talking, which is something I would soon come to realize happened whenever I was close to a naked Edward Cullen.

"Oh God, Edward... My sweet boy, so fucking amazing. God, I love to be inside you… Had to have you, had to take you… Need you… Mmmm, love fucking you. I'll never stop. Can't ever stop…"

Edward's moaning began to rise in pitch and my panting grew louder as my thrusts became more and more erratic. When I knew for certain I couldn't hold off my longer I begged Edward to join me.

"Almost there. Come with me Edward."

I turned my head and pressed my teeth into his shoulder and Edward fell over the edge. I felt his hot cum coat both our stomachs and I came hard into the condom. I thrust twice more and finally stilled inside of him. Edward relaxed his legs and slid them flat against the bed, and after taking a moment to catch my breath I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and rolled us until we were both lying on our sides.

We lay still in each other's arms for a few more minutes while I softly stroked Edward's messy hair and sweaty back. We eventually got up to shower together and I helped Edward wash his spent body. Afterward he called home and told his parents that we'd had several beers while watching a baseball game, so he would spend the night on my couch rather than drive home. When he finally climbed into bed with me he curled up on his side and I wrapped myself around his back, holding him tightly.

I awoke to find us in the same positions we fell asleep in the night before, but I didn't fear awkwardness or regret like I had the morning of our previous encounter. When Edward finally roused he smiled lazily at me and though he was tired and I'm sure pretty sore, he was anxious to make love again. We spent the day lounging around my house, and when he finally left for home that evening we kissed sweetly at the door.

We shared an unspoken agreement that the true nature of our relationship needed to remain a secret. We spent the rest of the summer finding ways to be together as often as we could. We saw each other all day long at work, and he spent most evenings at my place eating takeout and watching the Mariners games on TV. He often spent the weekends helping me remodel the house, although a sweaty, bare-chested Edward often led me to take many more breaks than I would have indulged in had I been working alone.

We remained completely discrete and Carlisle never showed any hint that he suspected our relationship was anything more than a strong friendship. My position at the practice remained safe, and once my probationary period had concluded I was made an official partner.

x-x-x-x-x

After finishing up my charts and noticing it was finally time to leave for the airport I hopped up from my desk and gathered my things. As I locked the door behind me and made my way down the hall, I passed Nurse Mallory and had to laugh to myself at the memory of the day that summer when the mere sight of her talking to Edward had me seething with jealousy.

It was a Thursday in mid-July when I had rounded the corner down the hall from my office on my way to the nurses' station. I spotted Edward leaning against the counter in conversation with the new nurse. Upon Lauren Mallory's arrival at the hospital she quickly became enamored with Edward and tried daily to corner him into accepting a dinner invitation. Though he always politely declined and did his best to avoid her altogether, that didn't stop my desire to drag him away from her and into a deserted examination room every time I had to witness her shameless flirting.

As I approached the counter where he was standing, I heard the tail end of Edward's newest excuse for why he was unavailable that evening. Once he noticed my arrival he turned to me, and I interrupted before he had a chance to speak.

"Edward, I have some free time right now if you'd like to discuss the research on blood disorders you've been doing for me." My voice was terse, but that's about all the politeness I was able to muster. He jumped at the chance to get away from Mallory and followed me back down the hall to my office.

Once the door was closed I quietly flipped the lock and turned to look at Edward. "God Jasper, I really didn't think she was going to take 'no' for an answer this time. I was seriously considering faking a seizure or something before you came along and gave me an excuse to escape."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to have dinner with Nurse Mallory? You're not interested in finding out if her homemade lasagna is really all it's cracked up to be?" I asked.

"What?" Edward went on, "Jas, you know it's not like that--"

"Oh, _do_ I know that?" I asked, cutting him off. "Because I'm not so sure right now. You looked like you might have been flirting with her back there."

He started to protest, but stopped and immediately tensed as I raised my right arm and slowly trailed my hand from the collar of his crewneck t-shirt down his chest and over the muscles of his stomach. "I think maybe you need a little reminder of who you belong to."

When my hand reached the hem of his shirt I slid it over until it was pressed firmly against his right hip and then took two steps so I was now standing directly behind him with my arm wrapped around his waist. I pressed my chest to his back and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Hmm? Maybe I need to remind you that you're mine? Show you that your body responds to me in ways it never could for someone else?"

I drew my tongue along the curve of his ear, and when I reached the lobe I bit it sharply and then flicked it quickly with my tongue. Edward quietly gasped and his breathing grew labored.

"Or maybe we should show Ms. Mallory? I'll invite her to join us here and she can watch you drop to your knees and suck my cock. She'll hear you moan around me and see how much you love it when I fuck your sweet little mouth."

As I whispered to him I slowly began to run my hand along his stomach over to the other hip and then back again. Edward shifted his weight and groaned softly when I began to lightly finger the waistband of his boxer briefs that were sticking out slightly above his scrub bottoms.

"Do you think she'll get turned on, Edward, when I bend you over my desk and slide into you? How could she not? It's so fucking sexy when you cry out my name while I'm fucking you. Because you love when I'm inside you, don't you? Filling you up? Moving with you and making us one?"

Edward only whimpered, so I lifted my left arm to grab his left hip sharply and repeated harshly, "Don't you?"

"God, yes!" he cried softly and pressed himself more firmly back against me, his ass rubbing against my growing erection. I lowered my eyes and looked over his shoulder to see his own erection was straining against the fabric of his pants.

"Mmmm, Edward. You're so hard for me, aren't you my beautiful boy?" Edward moaned affirmatively, and I dropped several wet, open-mouthed kisses along his neck while slipping my right hand inside his boxers to palm his erection. No longer able to stand still for another moment, Edward turned quickly in my arms and pressed his mouth to mine, forcing his tongue between my lips. He roughly explored my tongue with his while he simultaneously ground his erection against my own. We both groaned at the contact.

As I brought my arms up to rip off his shirt he did the same to me, and I followed by pulling the drawstring of his pants. I then walked him backwards toward my desk and when we reached it I yanked down both his pants and boxers and he eagerly kicked them off along with his shoes. I pressed down on his shoulders to get him to sit on the edge of the desk and when he complied I crouched low enough to lick the bead of pre-cum from his tip. He cried out and I quickly rose to press my lips against his as a silent reminder that we needed to be quiet.

"God, it's been days since I've fucked you, Edward," I murmured against his lips. "Need to be inside you. Need you now."

"I want you, Jasper. So badly. Please!" Edward punctuated his plea by undoing the knot in my scrub pants and pulling them down along with my boxers. He grabbed my erection and, using my pre-cum as lubrication, pumped it twice. I grunted at the feeling and pushed him down to lie on his back, and then reached over him to the other side of the desk and into the top drawer to grab lube and a condom from the stash I kept there. As I straightened back up to my full height I reached down and helped Edward to bend his legs and lift them up until his feet were anchored against the edge of the desk, level with his gorgeous ass.

I had to stop and admire him for just a moment as he lay there panting and wide open and ready for me. Standing between his legs I leaned over him and kissed him softly and slowly. When I pulled back I looked into his green eyes, darkened with lust for me, and whispered, "I'm going to make you feel so good my angel boy. Let me make you feel good."

He then thrust his hips up against mine and I chuckled at his impatience before standing up. I ripped open the condom wrapper and rolled it over my erection and then applied a generous amount of the lube to my fingers. I slowly circled his entrance with just my index finger before slipping it inside him. He moaned softly at the intrusion, and after preparing him for a moment he was soon ready for me.

Clutching his hips for leverage and keeping my eyes locked with his, I pressed my cock against him and slowly pressed into him. He moaned my name as I slid in fluidly the rest of the way until I was fully seated within him. I stilled for a moment to enjoy the delicious pressure of his tight ass enveloping me, before I began thrusting steadily in and out of him. He continued to whisper my name over and over until the pleasure quickly rendered him incoherent in his murmurings. As I fucked him we both became sweaty from our exertion and I dug my fingers into his soft skin as my hands tried to maintain purchase on his slippery hips.

We were both startled when my Blackberry began to ring on the edge of the desk where I had left it earlier, and I immediately recognized the ringtone as Carlisle's.

_If he only knew what I was doing at this moment. _The thought caused me to grin wickedly.

Ignoring the ringing phone I lowered myself until my chest was pressed against Edward's and I removed my hands from his hips so that I could slide my arms under his body. The undersides of my forearms were now pressed underneath his shoulder blades and my hands reached around the tops of his shoulders to grip him there. Edward whimpered at the change in position—with our torsos now pressed together his cock was squeezed between us and he was undoubtedly enjoying this new friction. In this new position my mouth was level with his ear and I sucked his lobe briefly before I couldn't hold back my thoughts anymore and began to whisper to him.

"Do you know who was on the phone Edward?" I didn't wait for a response. "That was your father. Mmhmm. I wonder what the good doctor was calling about. He'd probably be very shocked to know I was buried balls deep inside his son right now, don't you think? Mmmm. He'd be even more surprised to know how much you love it, wouldn't he? How his Golden Boy begs me to fuck him? How much you need my cock inside you?"

Edward's moaning increased in volume as it always did when I talked dirty to him. I quickened my pace now as we both sped toward our climaxes, and I resumed my whispering.

"That's right my sweet boy. It feels so good, doesn't it? God, I can't get enough of you, I want you all the time. I think about you all the time, here with me like this. It will never feel like this with anyone else. Never."

I could barely get the words out as we rocked together faster and faster and I turned my head to bury my face in Edward's neck, and he did the same. Soon he sucked in a large breath, and his whole body stilled, and then with a soft moan of "Jasper" against my skin, he finally came. The sound of my name on his lips as he orgasmed was all I needed to reach my own climax and I released into the condom.

I remained still atop Edward and we panted together, as we waited to regain our breath. Edward soon stirred and then dropped his legs to let them hang over the edge of the desk, and I slipped out of him. I hated the intense feeling of loss that always came the moment when we were no longer connected. Edward lifted his hands to my hair and stroked my scalp. He left sweet, chaste kisses up my neck until he reached my ear, where he stopped and whispered, "You always make me feel so good, Jasper."

x-x-x-x-x

Edward's return to school in August marked the end of our comfortable arrangement. Though neither of us was enthusiastic about our separation, we had discussed it and decided that it was best for both of us to return to our normal lives and remain open to meeting new people. Even once my probationary status at the practice had ended it would never be possible for us to have an open relationship in the small, conservative town of Forks. It would surely cause a scandal that could ruin the Cullen Family Practice, and, furthermore, neither one of us wanted to jeopardize Edward's relationship with his father or my working relationship with the elder Cullen.

Edward met Bella shortly after he returned to school that August. She was still an undergraduate at Stanford studying English literature, and he was immediately taken with her. They started dating right away, and the relationship soon became serious. I was happy for him because I knew that he was lonely at school, and it was obvious that Bella took great care of him. I met her for the first time when Edward brought her home at Thanksgiving, and we connected instantly. She was adorable, and though it tore me up a little bit inside to see him doting on her, I was glad that at least one of us was happy.

"Jasper!" The sound of my name caused me to look up from the arrival board I had been watching for the past five minutes. I was greeted by the sight of Bella jogging toward me with a broad smile on her face. Edward, sporting his own wide grin, followed behind her at a more leisurely pace. When Bella reached me she threw her arms around me.

"Well, how was it?" I asked as I lifted her off the ground and returned her hug.

They had spent the last seven days in Hawaii as an early birthday gift for Bella. Bella chattered about the details of their trip as Edward and I loaded their luggage into the trunk and then made our way back to Forks.

As I had gotten to know Bella over the years we had developed our own friendship, and I understood why Edward was so crazy about her. He proposed to her during the summer following his third year in medical school, and they had decided to wait to get married until the winter after Edward's graduation, in order to give him time to settle into his residency.

They moved back to Forks right after Edward's graduation in May, and the three of us had spent a great deal of time together in the three months since then. Bella understood my reserved nature and reluctance to get close to very many people, and therefore she didn't begrudge me the time Edward and I spent together. I was invited to dinner at their home several times a week and was frequently brought along when Edward's siblings arranged for weekend outings and get-togethers. Edward and I also got together at least three mornings a week to go running before work.

Bella wasn't threatened by our friendship, in fact she had formed her own tight bond with Alice Cullen. Bella knew that our friendship was important to Edward, and she also knew that he loved her very much.

What Bella didn't know was that after each of our morning runs I made love to her fiancé. In the same bed where we'd had sex for the first time.

Once we reached Forks I dropped Bella off at Alice's apartment so that her soon-to-be sister-in-law could grill her about all the details of the trip. Edward offered to join them, but Bella, knowing he would be miserable spending that much time with his sister in her tiny flat, sent him off with an order to hang out with his best friend. He readily agreed and promised to see her later in the evening when she came over to my place for the small welcome home gathering I was hosting.

When we finally reached my home I parked in the garage and followed Edward into the house. As soon as the door was closed I yanked him back and pressed him against it. Edward snickered at my eagerness but was silenced when I roughly forced my tongue into his mouth and wedged one of my thighs between his. With one hand he grabbed me by the hair to press me closer and his other hand slipped inside my shirt and traveled up my back. When we broke apart to breathe I moved my mouth to the side of his neck where I licked and sucked the skin there, enough so that I could taste him and feel his soft skin on my tongue, but not so hard that I would leave a mark for Bella to find.

While I worked on his neck Edward played with my hair and I could hear the grin in his voice as he teased, "So, I guess you missed me, Dr. Whitlock?"

I stepped back abruptly to take in his beautiful face, and he looked disappointed when I pulled away. But his distress was short-lived and his face lit up with a sly grin as I dropped to kneel in front of him and reached for his belt buckle.

"I want to make you feel good, Edward."


	2. Chapter 2

****This is a continuation of the original one-shot which I wrote for the Forbidden Love Affair Contest. Though the one-shot ends after Edward has graduated from medical school, this chapter goes back in time and starts us out at Thanksgiving, just a few months after Edward and Jasper's summer affair ended and Edward returned to school. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and I do not. I'm grateful that she allows the fandom to show our love for her characters through the medium of fan fiction.**

**Warning: This story includes graphic love scenes between two men. Please don't read if you aren't a fan of slash or the E/J pairing. Or stories about adultery. Or angst. Or Penn State.**

**TDS Chapter 2: Thanksgiving (November, 2006)**

"Christ, Emmett! I knew I shouldn't have listened to you."

"Relax you big pussy. Nobody got electrocuted and your doorbell works perfectly now, just like I promised. Now where's my beer?"

Despite my annoyance with how long it had taken him and the sparks that had flown occasionally during the job, I was grateful that Emmett had been able to fix the bell so I wasn't forced to hire a professional electrician. I was slowly but surely making progress on my home renovation, and it pained me every time I came across a job that I had to pay someone else to take care of for me.

Emmett was able to convince me to let him help because as a licensed contractor I figured he must have some idea what he's doing. It was close there for a while, but after just over an hour of tinkering Emmett had gotten the bell to stop ringing incessantly whenever the button was pushed, and damn was that a relief.

"So, what time do you have to be at your parents'?" I asked as I handed him his payment—an ice cold Michelob.

"I should probably head over there soon. I wanna get a good seat for the showdown."

I laughed at Emmett's characterization of Edward's arrival home later this evening. He was brining his new girlfriend Bella with him to meet his family for the first time, and Emmett was apparently expecting some fireworks.

"Come on, you don't really expect Carlisle to start interrogating the girl the minute she walks in do you?"

"Jasper, man, I know you haven't been around that long, but even you should know by now that Daddy C does not take lightly anything regarding little Eddie. He's never brought anyone home before, and so the fact that Bella's coming here after just a few months has mom and dad in a tizzy that she might be _the one_. They've gotta make sure she's Cullen material."

"I'm not going to argue with you. I just hope she's still around tomorrow when I get there so I can get a look at her," I told him.

"Yeah, me too. This promises to be the first non-boring Thanksgiving since Alice brought that joker Demitri home three years ago."

I just shrugged since I hadn't been here then and couldn't recall hearing about anyone named Demitri.

"So, what time are you showing up tomorrow, anyway?" Emmett asked, changing the subject. "Mom always makes these little sausage things as an appetizer and they go pretty quickly. I wouldn't want you to miss out," he said with a bit of a glazed look as he remembered the sausages.

"I'll be there by 2. I'm gonna do rounds for your dad's patients as well as my own so that he doesn't have to go in tomorrow. But I'll be sure to be there on time."

Emmett left for dinner at the Cullen home not long after that, and I kept myself busy for the rest of the day with laundry and other chores before finally settling down with a couple of Hitchcock classics on TCM.

-----

The next day as I left the hospital and made my way over to the Cullens' home I couldn't get my mind off of one of Carlisle's patients. She had presented in our office yesterday with chest pains that she said had recurred occasionally over the past few months, but she was getting really worried about it at this point. Even though she was only 20 and likely not at risk for heart problems, Carlisle admitted her to the hospital for a full cardio workup. I'd met her this morning and all her tests had come back fine, but something was just not sitting right with me about it and I wanted to discuss it with Carlisle in person.

When I arrived at the house I could hear raucous laughter as I approached the front steps. The door swung open only seconds after I'd knocked and I was immediately brought into a warm hug by Alice Cullen.

"Jasper! It's so good to see you. You have to come meet Bella. She's really great!" Alice's enthusiasm was infectious and I momentarily forgot about my worry over Carlisle's patient. I allowed her to lead me by the hand into the kitchen where most everyone had congregated.

As we entered the room my eyes went immediately to the lovely brunette who was in the middle of several Cullens. Emmett was by her side, standing over a large metal bowl. When Rosalie, Emmett's wife, spotted me she grinned and crossed the room to stand beside me.

"Emmett's trying to teach Bella here how to crack an egg one-handed. It's the only thing he knows how to do in the kitchen and he's pretty proud of it," she explained.

"Just be thankful he's gotten better at it, Rosalie. Trust me, the summer he first decided to teach himself how to do it wasn't pretty."

My head whipped around at the sound of the voice I hadn't heard face-to-face in over three months. Edward was just coming in behind me and I couldn't help but stare as he appeared freshly showered and all-together much too sexy.

"Jasper," was all he said as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders in a tight hug. I could feel my eyes rolling back as the combination of his voice, his touch, and his scent hit my senses all at once. Standing in the kitchen where we had first met was almost too much for me as my favorite memories of our time together came flooding back.

As he pulled away I felt his warm, minty breath fan across my cheek and the desire to kiss his mouth was powerful. Instead, I stepped back and shoved my hands in my pockets.

"It's really good to see you again Edward. It looks like you're doing well."

He smiled and responded, "You too Jas, you too. It feels good to be home. Have you met Bella yet?"

I shook my head and we both turned to look at her. The egg cracking demonstration was clearly over as Esme had confiscated Emmett's bowl and egg carton, and when Bella looked up and caught Edward's eye she made her way around the counter and toward us.

My heart clenched a little as Edward reached for her hand as she neared and pulled her into his side playfully. I pushed away my sadness at the sight of him with someone else and smiled at Bella. Edward began the introductions.

"Jasper, I'd like you to meet Bella Swan." He squeezed his arm tighter around her as he said her name. "Honey, this is my friend Jasper Whitlock."

Bella lifted her hand and I grasped it in mine. Instead of shaking it like she was expecting, I bowed my head and brought it to my lips. "It's a pleasure, darlin'," I told her just before I kissed her hand. She blushed and Edward chuckled at our interaction.

We chatted for just a few moments about what she was studying at Stanford and also our mutual love of the Southwest—she was raised in Arizona.

It wasn't long, though, before I remembered what I needed to discuss with Carlisle, and after learning from Esme that he was out back getting some firewood I made my way outside to find him. Carlisle was similarly puzzled when I told him of the cardio patient's test results, and we brainstormed several possible diagnoses and new tests to try.

Carlisle wanted to go in right away to start working on our new theories, but I managed to convince him to stay and enjoy the holiday with his family while I covered for him.

The looks on Esme and Alice's faces when I explained that I couldn't stay for dinner _almost _made me rethink my decision. But honestly, I was relieved to have an excuse to get away. I had been looking forward to spending the holiday with the Cullens—they had made me feel welcome in Forks and always went out of their way to help me as I labored through my house remodeling project. And though I had gone back and forth on the matter, I had eagerly anticipated seeing Edward again.

However, I had not anticipated just how upsetting it would be to see him in a new relationship, and just to have him so close without being able to really feel him again.

When Edward left for school in August the separation had been hard, but I convinced myself that I was doing the right thing by letting him go. I was miserable following his departure, but I soon learned that throwing myself into my work and spending all my free time fixing up the house kept me distracted enough to forget how lonely I was without Edward. Seeing him again and realizing that he had been happy without me in our time apart just opened up the old wound I had managed to keep pretty well-hidden for the past three months.

But, once again, I tried to use my work to cover up the ache I was feeling inside. I returned to the hospital and after checking in on the patient I ordered up a slew of new tests. I ended up doing most of the lab work myself, considering it was Thanksgiving and only one lab tech was on duty.

By 9 o'clock when Carlisle stopped by to check in I was fairly certain that the patient's chest pains weren't related to her heart but were instead being caused by her gallbladder. As I had talked more with the patient throughout the day I noticed that her description of the pains kept changing, which suggested it wasn't her heart but some other ailment causing it. With Carlisle's assistance we managed to confirm through an ultrasound that the gallbladder was in fact infected and the likely cause of the chest pains.

With plans to consult a surgeon first thing the next morning, both Carlisle and I headed home for a good night's rest. But once I was by myself in my house I quickly came down from the high I had felt when I determined the diagnosis. My mind wandered back to Edward and I cringed as I remembered how he had held Bella close and leaned over to kiss the top of her head as she talked animatedly about her thesis topic.

Exhausted, I decided to turn in for the night and headed up the stairs to my bedroom. Once I had stripped to my boxers and laid down, I wasn't even in the mood to jerk off to one of my favorite Edward memories. Thinking about it only made me feel more alone.

-------

It was only 7 a.m. when I was awoken by the doorbell the next morning. I groaned as I stumbled to the dresser and pulled on jeans and a t-shirt before jogging down the stairs and to the door.

When I discovered a wary-looking Edward on my front porch I found our situation oddly reminiscent of the morning last May when he had come to confront me about the attraction between us. However, I didn't hold out any hope that the rest of the day would mimic that day in May when we made love for the first time.

"Hey Edward. What's up? Where's Bella?" I asked as I gestured for him to come inside.

As he shrugged out of his heavy coat and turned to hang it on the hook he explained that Bella had accompanied Esme and Alice Black Friday shopping in Port Angeles.

"Yeah, she's not very big on shopping, but with mom and Alice it's more about competing to see who can sniff out the best deals anyway. Plus, she figured it was a good opportunity to get to know them better since we're only here for a couple of days."

"So, what are you up to today?" I asked.

"Well, those three will be out until tonight, dad's working, and Em and Rose are visiting her family today, so I thought I'd come by and see if maybe we could talk?"

"Sure, Edward," I said as I motioned for him to follow me into the living room. I sat down on one end of the couch, but instead of joining me there he started pacing back and forth in front of me.

Just as I was about to ask him what was wrong he started to speak.

"I wanted to apologize for last night. I just don't want you to think I was rubbing your face in anything or trying to parade my new girlfriend in front of you."

"Edward, you don't have anything to be sorry for. Yes, I've missed you, but I'll be fine as long as I know you're happy."

When he didn't respond right away I continued, "You are happy, right?"

Instead of answering, Edward started running his hands roughly through his hair and tugging at the ends. He stopped his pacing and opened his mouth as if he were going to speak, but then shook his head and snapped his mouth closed again. He huffed and dropped his fists, clenching them briefly, before he resumed his pacing and hair pulling.

Obviously something was wrong, but I knew from our history together that his frustration would quickly turn to anger if I pressed him before he was ready.

I sat nervously and watched him as he worked through what he wanted to say, occasionally muttering softly to himself. After a few more moments he finally stilled again and stared at his feet. Eventually his hands slowly dropped from his hair to lay flat against his sides. His eyes almost looked sad, like he was a little bit lost, and my curiosity finally got the better of me.

"Edward?" I prompted gently.

He looked up at me then, with a look on his face as if he'd almost forgotten I was there.

"Tell me what's wrong, Edward," I said more firmly this time.

"God, Jas," he started, and his hands went back to his hair. "I like Bella so much. I mean, we get along great and we have fun together. She's the perfect girl for me, but there's something missing. Something I can't be truly happy without."

I couldn't take the anticipation any longer. He had beaten around the bush for too long.

"So, what do you _want_ Edward?" I stood up to face him and reached up to yank his hands from his hair and forced him to look at me.

"I'm so fucking confused Jasper." He was nearly yelling now as desperation poured out of him. "All I'm sure of is that I can't end it with her, but last night when we hugged I would have given anything in that moment for us to be alone so I could kiss you."

I was floored. I had done an excellent job of convincing myself that Edward only saw our time together as a summer fling, an experiment. So I wasn't prepared to have him standing in front of me implying that he wasn't happy without me. But before I could even try to process what I thought he was saying, I needed to be sure. This was too important to my own happiness, and apparently to his as well, for us to not be on the same page.

"Edward, are you saying that you're not happy without me? The way we were over the summer?"

He gave one sharp nod in response, still not able to say the words out loud.

I was immediately tempted to give in to what he was trying to ask of me, but I didn't want to be some guy he fucks on the side either.

"Edward, I don't even… Are you really asking me… I don't know if…"

Edward put an end to my sputtering by fisting one hand in the collar of my t-shirt and the other in my hair and pulling my face to his. The kiss was pure urgency. It was three months of misery and not being able to stand it any longer. It was lips and tongues and just _us_, finally being ourselves together. For that moment the joyous warmth I always felt whenever Edward was in my arms flowed through me once again.

Only when Edward pulled away to suck on the corner of my jaw was I able to start thinking rationally again. The warmth from the kiss stood no chance as it crashed into the feelings of uncertainty and guilt that were quickly rising up in me. I realized he was giving a part of himself back to me, even though I knew in my heart that it was wrong for me to accept it.

I stepped back so I could make myself clear to him and he tried to grab me again. He stopped though when I held up a hand to stop him and he waited to hear me speak.

"Edward, you are not the type of man who cheats. And I sure as hell am not 'the other man' who ruins people's relationships. I don't want that to be who we are… But I'm just too fucking miserable without you to care about that. If you want me like you seem to, then I'm yours. I always have been. Is that what you want Edward?"

"Yes. I want you Jasper. Please, I want you," he whispered. It was impossible to doubt his sincerity in that moment, as he watched me with watery eyes, silently pleading with me to believe him.

I let him step forward then and kiss me again, but this kiss was less urgency and more relief. After a few moments I pulled back and tugged on his belt loop in an unspoken request for him to follow me. I led him up the stairs and down the hall to my bedroom.

Once inside, he claimed my lips in another passionate kiss and then moaned against my mouth as I pushed my hands under the hem of his hooded sweatshirt and ran them up and down his stomach. In response, he grabbed my t–shirt and pulled it roughly off of me before shedding his hoodie. I reached for him again and pressed against him until his back met the door with a soft thud.

I kissed up and down his throat until I reached his ear. "Is this what you want Edward? Is it?" I asked him as I pressed my erection into his.

"Yes, I want you. Now," he panted breathlessly. Then he pushed himself off the door and started walking me backward toward the bed while he fumbled with the button on my jeans. I helped him out by unzipping myself and pushing my pants and my boxers down and off my legs while he quickly stripped out of his own.

I grabbed him then and pushed him down onto the bed flat on his back. I stood for another moment to admire his perfect body—the body that was finally mine again, at least for now.

Edward held his hand out to me but I shook my head and instead climbed onto the bed down by his feet before slowly crawling up his body, stopping to place kisses on all of my favorite parts. I was nuzzling my cheek along his stomach when I paused to look up into his eyes.

"I love your body, Edward. You're so beautiful."

"So are you my Jasper. Now, come here."

I let him pull my face to his and leaned down so that our tongues could express just how much we had missed being together like this. Edward ran his hands down my back until he reached my buttocks, which he squeezed roughly and used to pull my lower body down against his. I pulled my mouth away from his and let out a groan and he smiled lazily up at me.

"So, Edward," I began seriously. "Now that I have to share you, I think I should make it clear to you that that's it. No one else. If you so much as touch anyone else we're through."

"No one else," Edward repeated back, just as seriously.

"Hmm," I responded as I lifted my pelvis from his and hovered over him. I raised myself to my knees which were planted on either side of his hips and sat back on my ankles. "Bella gets to have so much of you. She gets to kiss you in public, tell people that you're hers. She even gets this," I said as I took his cock in my hand grab, "whenever she wants it."

He moaned loudly as I pumped him twice from base to tip and back.

"I need a part of you that's just mine, no one else's." I let go of him and tugged on his hip until he rolled over onto his stomach for me. I reached down and kneaded his firm ass cheeks.

"I am the only man who will ever get to touch you like this, Edward. Be with you like this."

Edward only nodded and moaned softly in response.

I leaned over so he could hear me better and whispered, "On your knees baby."

While he resituated himself in his new position I reached over into the bedside table to retrieve some lube and one of the unused condoms we had left over from the summer. I hadn't been with anyone else since I met Edward.

I could hear Edward's heaving breaths as I ripped open the condom wrapper and rolled it onto my aching dick. I covered it in lube and then added some to my fingers. I went back to kneading his ass with my left hand while I gently entered him with one finger from my right hand.

I raised the volume of my voice so he could hear me over his moaning as I worked to gently stretch him. "I'm the only one who gets to take you like this, baby. Only me."

When I sensed he was ready I gripped his hips with both hands and pressed my cock to his entrance. As I slowly entered him I could have cried for how heavenly it felt to be inside him again. Never in my life had I ever felt as connected to a person as I did when I was making love to Edward.

"Christ, Edward. Just… fuck! You feel so goddamn good. So fucking perfect," I nearly shouted as I moved in and out of him.

I could hear Edward softly saying my name over and over, almost like a prayer. I moved one hand from his hip to the bed to support myself as I leaned down to kiss his back and then his neck.

I raised myself back up to my knees and began thrusting harder and faster. I knew I wouldn't last very long this time—I was way too emotionally charged.

Edward lowered himself to rest his upper body weight on his forearms and pressed his face into the mattress. The new angle sent my mind reeling, and I reached a hand around to stroke him while my thrusts became more and more erratic.

"Fuck, baby," I called out. "Almost there! Come with me Edward. Come with me now."

Edward obeyed my command and emptied himself onto the top sheet that was bunched up beneath him. I let go of his softening erection and placed my hand back on his hip as I gave three more thrusts before I came with a groan.

I remained inside him and wrapped my arms around his waist as I leaned down to press my forehead to his back. Once my breathing had slowed I pulled out and helped Edward to pull down the soiled top sheet so that he could lower his tired body the rest of the way down onto the bed. I disposed of the condom and then flopped down on my back next to him.

After a moment of watching him lay there with his eyes closed and a small smile on his lips I rolled toward him on my side and leaned down to gently kiss him. Then I worked my bottom arm under his head to serve as a pillow of sorts and reached the other hand up to run through his hair and massage his scalp.

Edward kept his eyes closed but rolled onto his side to face me and then scooted himself closer until our bodies were pressed together. He threw one leg over my hip and buried his face into my shoulder. After just a few moments I could tell that he had fallen asleep. I brushed back his hair that was damp from sweat so that I could have an unobstructed view of his beautiful, sleeping face.

Watching him look so peaceful, I let myself relax into my own contentment. I allowed the thumping of Edward's heartbeat to drown out the nagging sensation that kept trying to break though—the one that said that the peace I had once again found with him couldn't possibly last. Instead I focused on how his presence made me feel complete and washed out the longing I had suffered during his absence.

After leaning in to press one final kiss to his forehead, I allowed myself to slowly drift off to sleep as well.

-----

I woke up several hours later to the sound of Edward moaning and grinding his hips into mine. I could feel his arm around me and knew that we were in the same position we'd been in when we fell asleep. When I opened my eyes I found that he wasn't yet awake, and apparently he was having quite a dream. I rubbed his back firmly to wake him up, and when he finally roused and opened his eyes he looked so content and tranquil that I was a little awed. He leaned up and nuzzled his nose against mine before lowering his lips to mine in a slow, sweet kiss.

When we pulled apart I paused, hating to disrupt the mood, but knowing that we needed to talk about a few things before we did anything else. For all of the time we had spent together last summer, we never really sat down and discussed what we were to each other. We simply reveled in the time we had and the excitement of our secret. The only mutual understanding between us was that we were having fun and no one could find out. But when he left in August and I found myself alone, I felt lower than I had at any other time in my life—even those few months following my divorce.

I couldn't just walk right back into a situation that would very likely leave me feeling that same pain all over again. We both needed to understand the other's expectations so neither of us would feel blindsided by the other in the future.

"Edward, I think we should talk."

He sighed and rolled over onto his back. "I know we do Jas. Why don't you start by telling me what's on your mind."

"Well, I guess I just want us to define what this is, what we are to each other. It was really pretty awful being apart from you Edward, but I can't jump right back into this with you if I'm just going to be some guy you come to when you need to get off."

Judging from the look of angry disbelief on Edward's face I probably could have made my point in a way that was a little more polite.

"Jasper, you know that's not what you are to me. I can't say that I have ever really understood this thing that goes on between us, but above everything you are my friend. And I never want to disrespect you or make you feel like you aren't an important part of my life."

He turned back on his side to face me and softly ran his hand through my hair as he continued, "Like I told you earlier, I wasn't happy being apart from you either. And I, for the most part, have tried to fight that feeling, because it seems like I _should_ be happy with my life. But having you here like this, being able to hold you again, makes it clear to me: I need you in my life if I'm going to have any chance of being okay."

His admission wasn't anything close to a declaration of love, but it made my heart soar all the same because I felt the same way about him. No matter what our relationship became over time, as long as we could still talk and see one another regularly, I would never be as miserable as I was for the few months he had been gone.

I smiled at him and pressed my lips to his briefly to show him that I understood what he was telling me and I that felt the same way.

"Now," he continued, "obviously we haven't covered everything, but do you feel better?"

When I nodded he grinned at me in response and pushed against me until I rolled onto my back. He moved to hover over me and when I tried to reach up to kiss his lips he shook his head and pushed me down again.

"You had your turn with me earlier," he said. "Now I want my chance to do as I please."

In response to his pointed glare, I grudgingly gave in and settled back down on the pillow. He started by running his lips lightly from my temple down to my ear, and then back and forth across my jaw. I had started to squirm by the time he had made his way down my throat and began lightly nipping at the skin over my collarbone. He moved his hands to my shoulders to hold me still and frowned down at me.

"Be still," he scolded. "Just let me do this. Just let me…" he trailed off.

Though it was difficult and at times I had to fist my hands in my hair to keep from pulling him up to me, I remained still and let him continue at his own pace. I was experiencing an odd sense of role reversal since Edward was usually the impatient one who would pout and whine about me teasing while I savored his body. However, this time he was clearly engrossed in his exploration of my skin with his mouth and hands and had no intention of altering his plans just to suit me.

My struggle didn't get any easier and I moaned as he licked each nipple and then blew cool air across them. When he pressed his forehead to my chest and then dragged it slowly down my torso until he reached my belly my breathing quickened in anticipation of him soon arriving at my ready cock. But instead of moving there next he dipped his tongue in my belly button before moving over to suck and bite at my right hip bone, then my left, which prompted me to call out, "Edward!"

If my plea penetrated his consciousness he didn't let it show, simply continuing on in his rediscovery of my naked form.

I whimpered when he brushed his lips lightly over my length but instead of taking me into his mouth he simply continued on to my thigh, leaving open-mouthed kisses down my leg. I hoped the torture was over when he finally reached my ankle, but instead he started to pull me over onto my stomach while resuming his quiet mantra of "Just let me…"

He started over with his lips at the back of my neck, moving next to my shoulder blades, and I shivered as he drew circles up and down my sides with his fingertips. He traced my spine with his warm tongue and sighed when he reached my tailbone.

He raised himself to hover over me and I allowed him to tug me by my hip until I was resting on my side again. After another moment he pressed his chest against my back and trailed kisses from the nape of my neck over to my shoulder, where he stopped to rest his chin.

"Jasper," he whispered, "I'm going to make you mine. Say that you're mine."

"Yours," I whispered back.

I felt Edward's top leg nudge mine forward until it rested, with the knee bent, on the bed, and then slick fingers pressed into me. I turned my face into the pillow and groaned at the sensation I hadn't felt for many months.

Soon he pulled back and I felt his rigid cock slide once, then twice, across my entrance, before he slowly moved into me. We both moaned as our connection was renewed, and though there was some initial discomfort as he slid his length fully into me, I internally rejoiced at the pleasure of having him in my bed and being filled by him again.

As he lay still, giving me a few moments to adjust, he sucked softly on my neck and earlobe and ran his hand up and down my throbbing erection. He kept his hand moving against me as he began to slowly thrust. He set an almost maddeningly slow pace inside of me that was matched by his hand as well as his breath against my ear.

As I tried to hold off my climax I focused on his voice as he called me "My Jasper" over and over, and occasionally punctuated it with a resolute "Mine."

Soon his harsh breathing overcame his ability to speak, and he quickened his pace. His hand got faster as well, and after a moment or two I gave in and allowed my orgasm to wash over me. He moved his hand to press it against my stomach and I felt his forehead firmly against my shoulder as he moaned my name while he found his own climax.

------

After another nap and a hot shower, we spent the rest of the day lounging around catching up on one another's lives. We were able to laugh again the way we did over the summer and it wasn't until Edward's cell phone rang late in the afternoon that we allowed the outside world to pierce our bubble of joy and relief at being together again.

After Bella called to let him know that they were on their way back from Port Angeles I watched as he tied his shoes and shrugged his arms back into his coat. At the door he cupped my neck with one hand while he gave me a long kiss. After he pulled away he rubbed his thumb across my cheek and pushed my hair behind my ear before turning the knob and stepping outside. With one final reminder about my promise to spend the next day at the Cullen home for a college football marathon he was gone.

This time, as I watched his car pull away, I was slightly giddy and I felt renewed. While I could have allowed my nagging guilt to rise up and consume my newfound contentment, I chose instead to focus only on the fact that Edward was back in my life and he wanted me just as I had wanted him for all those months.

------

Football at the Cullens', it turned out, was quite a production. Everyone other than Carlisle, who was working all day, was geared up for a full day of cheering, talking smack, and binge eating. Emmett had warned me several days earlier to come sporting my favorite team's colors, so I showed up in my most comfortable navy blue track pants and a white, long-sleeved polo.

I couldn't hold back the growl that escaped when the front door flew open to reveal Rosalie in Ohio State's red and white.

"You better be joking, Rose. I thought you were cool."

She laughed at my solemn expression and ragged on my team while ushering me into the house.

"Penn State, Jasper? You might as well have Joe Paterno himself out there as QB today! You're not seriously hoping you'll win are you?"

Just then Emmett bounded down the stairs and greeted me with a nod before wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulders and coming to my defense. "Sorry honey, but I'm gonna have to go with Jasper on this one. His Nittany Lions are still undefeated and it looks like they'll actually have a chance this year."

When I caught the look on Rosalie's face as she turned to respond to him, I decided to excuse myself from the argument before it escalated any further. I found Esme and Bella setting up a lavish buffet on the dining room table and after a quick "hello" I wandered into the family room where Alice and Edward were already camped out on the couches watching some of the pre-game coverage.

I ruffled Alice's hair as I sat down next to her and after batting my hand away in mock irritation she kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey Jasper," she said. "I guess we know who you're rooting for today. Is that where you went to college?"

"All four years. And I loved every second of it."

"Jasper was born a Nittany Lion, Alice," Edward chimed in. "He even kind of resembles a mountain lion, don't you think? With all that blonde hair he's got?"

Alice giggled when he winked at her, and instead of teasing me further the two of them resumed the discussion they were having on their predictions for the day's games. Alice was eager for the USC game that was slated for later in the afternoon because she had a class with one of the senior runningbacks, and according to her he was "the _most_ gorgeous thing" she'd ever seen.

I waggled my eyebrows at her and questioned whether he had asked her out yet, but all I got in response was grumbling about a "skanky ho" and something about pulling someone's hair.

Despite our 10-year age difference, Alice and I had developed a tentative friendship. Like Edward she was attending school out-of-state, so we hadn't had too many opportunities to spend time together, but from the interactions we'd had during the summer I had grown fond of her in a very familial way. In the few times we'd hung out she had always seemed to breathe fresh air into my quiet and somewhat introverted life. It was easy to see that she adored Edward, and out of all of his family members I sensed she was the one who would accept him no matter how he chose to live his life, or with whom.

Bella and the rest of the Cullens joined us soon after for the start of the first game and I focused my attention on nothing but my boys in blue. By halftime I was smug and Rosalie was sulking when the Buckeyes had yet to put up any points against our 21. Most everyone else got up to stretch their legs and fill their plates, and soon only Bella and I were still in the room.

I must have been successful at hiding my anxiety over being alone with her, because she seemed comfortable enough to come over and sit down next to me.

"So Jasper, we really didn't get to talk much yesterday, but I feel like I already know so much about you. Edward talks about you all the time," she said shyly.

I was a little surprised to hear how often Edward spoke about me to her, especially after what he'd admitted to me yesterday, but it pleased me nonetheless.

I smiled warmly and forced myself to relax. When I noticed that she was wearing a red sweater and asked if she was an Ohio State fan she just laughed in response.

"God no! I really don't know much about football, and I definitely don't have a favorite team. Rosalie suggested I should wear this today, and I didn't realize at the time that I would be signaling some kind of preference over teams."

I chuckled at her honesty and she blushed and looked down at her hands in her lap. I thought maybe I'd embarrassed her, so I quickly changed the subject and asked about her plans for Stanford's upcoming winter break. That led to another discussion about her hometown of Phoenix, and I learned that Edward would be accompanying her there for the first couple of days before Christmas, and then after he flew home to Forks she would spend the remainder of her time off there with her parents.

By the time the others trickled back in we hadn't thought of much more to talk about, so I was relieved at the interruption. She seemed sweet but reserved, and not being a very outgoing person myself it was a little difficult to get any real conversation going.

Soon after the second half of the game began it became clear that the Buckeyes would not be overcoming their earlier struggles, and I was able to relax a little and observe the others in the room. Rosalie and Emmett were still engrossed in the game—Rosalie obviously hoping for some sort of miraculous comeback. And it appeared Emmett had learned his lesson earlier and was cheering her team on as well. Esme and Alice sat together on the loveseat and neither one seemed overly interested in the game; they were passing a crossword puzzle back and forth as they attempted to solve it together.

After halftime ended Edward had joined Bella and I on the couch and he was gently explaining the game to her as it went along. She frequently whispered questions to him when she didn't understand, but she did seem to be quite fond of Penn State's longtime coach Joe Paterno, with his tiny stature, thick eyeglasses, and ankle-high pant legs.

Even with Edward she seemed a little shy, but I figured that was just because she was outnumbered by his friends and family and we were all still pretty new to her. I tried to keep my eyes on the television screen so it wouldn't become obvious that I was watching them, but I couldn't help but be fascinated by their interactions. I wanted to figure out their relationship so I could understand my own relationship with Edward better.

As the game began to wind down I asked Edward how he had liked his classes over the past semester, and the conversation soon turned to his expectations for the spring term.

"Your dad was telling me about some of your options for seminars you might take in the spring. Have you made a final decision yet?" I asked.

He shook his head and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees as he answered me. "No. There are two that both sound very interesting, but unfortunately they conflict. And then there's another one I've been thinking about signing up for but it's being taught during the same time that I usually schedule to serve office hours for the professor I do research for."

"When do you have to submit your final registration paperwork?"

"Monday," he groaned out as he scrubbed his hands against his face in frustration. "Do you think maybe you could take a look at the materials and give me your opinion on it?"

"No problem. I remember what a pain in the ass that stuff always was."

"Honey," Esme directed at her son, "why don't you and Jasper use your father's study to figure this out. Surely it would help if you had some peace and quiet so you can think?"

Edward readily agreed and since the game had finally ended we all got up to take our empty dishes to the kitchen. While Edward and I prepared to head up to the second floor office Esme packed a cooler of food to take to Carlisle at the hospital. The others bundled up in their coats before heading out to the standalone garage that stood in the Cullens' massive backyard so that Rose and Emmett could show off the progress they'd made on the classic car they were restoring together.

I made my way up to Carlisle's office and Edward followed behind me carrying his messenger bag full of his school materials. Once inside I crossed the room and settled into the inviting looking leather couch. After closing the door behind us Edward stopped to switch on the stereo that nestled amidst a row of books on one of Carlisle's built-in bookcases.

When he turned to me he shot me a devious grin and stalked toward me. I watched apprehensively as he dropped his bag at my feet and climbed up to straddle my lap. His hands immediately went to my hair and he pulled my head back forcefully until it was pressed against the back of the couch, and then he leaned down to kiss me eagerly. My adrenaline soared at the combination of my panic of being discovered and my elation at kissing him again.

I weakly tried to push him away so I could remind him about his family's presence just outside, but he resisted and just pressed his mouth even harder against mine.

Finally he relented and pulled away when my breathing became so ragged that he could no longer deny me air. I shuddered when he drew his tongue from the base of my throat up to the edge of my jaw and I briefly forgot what I wanted to tell him.

"Edward, we can't do this h—" I started to say but cut myself off with a moan when he slipped his hands inside my shirt and bit at the sensitive skin just behind my earlobe. He _knew_ that drove me crazy.

He moved his mouth back to mine and kissed me deeply before whispering, "Yes we can. I locked the door and we'll be quiet. I can't wait any longer."

With that he slipped his tongue back into my mouth and I finally gave in completely. I grabbed his hips to pull him closer to me and wrapped my tongue around his. Nothing made me feel as content as the feel of his soft lips and warm skin pressing against me.

I pulled away to nibble on Edward's stubbly skin over the point where his jaw bone ended just below his ear. I could feel his hard length pressing into my stomach, mirroring my own desperate need for him. He pulled back to look at me and grinned before leaning down to my ear and whispering, "Did I ever tell you that the mountain lion is my favorite animal?"

I shivered as his breath tickled my skin and smiled as I remembered how earlier he had mentioned my resemblance to the dangerous feline.

Edward shifted and then lowered himself off the couch until he was kneeling on the floor in front of me. He moved my knees apart so he could settle himself between my legs and then tugged on my hips to get me to move forward a couple inches. When I was in the position he wanted he snuck his fingers under the elastic waistband of my pants. My eyelids were heavy and my breathing strained as I watched him slowly lower the pants and my boxers just enough to free my erection.

By the time he lowered his head to swipe his tongue over the head of my penis I was sucking in huge gasps of air. I hissed as he licked softly down my length before taking me into his warm, wet mouth. I stifled a groan and clenched my eyes shut as I dropped my head back to rest on the couch again. There was no way I could watch as he did that to me—just the _thought_ of Edward's lips sliding over my shaft was almost enough to make me come.

Trying to keep quiet as he pleasured me with his mouth was almost as difficult as it had been to keep my hands off him as he had demanded the night before. But, on the other hand, having something else to focus on allowed me to last longer than I thought I would be able to when he'd first started.

I allowed my hands to travel from his shoulders up into his hair, but instead of using it as leverage to control his movements I simply pressed my fingertips into his scalp and rubbed them back and forth. He moaned at the sensation and I whimpered as the vibrations of his voice traveled up my cock.

As he continued to slide fluidly up and down my length he moved one hand from my thigh to gently stroke my balls and it was at this point that I knew I wouldn't hold out much longer. I finally allowed myself to take another look, and the moment my eyes found him peeking up at me through his lashes I was finished. I grabbed the throw pillow laying beside me and pressed it to my face just in time to silence my cries as I spilled into Edward's mouth.

I held the pillow over my face while Edward licked me clean and only moved it when I felt him reach up and tug at my hand. When I finally looked down at him he had a smug smile on his face and I couldn't help but smile lazily back at him. He pulled my waistband up to cover me once again and then climbed back into my lap to give me a long, deep kiss.

When we pulled apart I reached up to kiss him softly on the temple before smiling wickedly up at him. He looked quizzically down at me for just a second before I shifted abruptly and pushed him down until he fell to his back on the couch. I rearranged myself until I was kneeling between his legs on one of the cushions and then leaned forward to undo his pants, revealing his own straining erection.

I pushed his t-shirt up a little bit so that I could press my face to his abdomen and then kissed each of his hipbones before I lowered my mouth over him. I moved up and down his length for a few strokes before my eyes drifted up to his face, and I could have chuckled when I saw that he had the same pillow I'd used only moments earlier pressed tightly over his mouth.

As I worked my mouth, tongue, and hand in a smooth rhythm I could sense Edward getting closer and closer to his climax. At some point he had bent his knees so that he could use his feet as leverage in order to thrust his hips up in time with my movements, and when he paused suddenly at the peak of one thrust I knew that he had reached orgasm. As he finally let his hips fall back to the cushion I worked quickly to clean him up and tuck him back into his pants.

He tossed the pillow aside and when I crawled up his body to lay flush against him I found the most blissful look on his handsome face. I snuggled into the crook of his neck and he wrapped his arms tightly around me as we laid together in total fulfillment for a moment.

Finally, when I didn't think we should risk staying there much longer, I broke the silence.

"So, do you really need help with your schedule?"

Edward just chuckled and pinched my side before pushing me up and lifting himself off the couch.

-----

We made it back downstairs just as the others were coming back inside, their cheeks flushed from the late November chill. We all joined Alice back in the family room for the USC game as she sat wide-eyed and bouncing, hoping for a close-up on her attractive classmate. The game hadn't moved too far into the first quarter when Esme returned from her errand reporting that Carlisle said hello and was jealous over missing out on the festivities.

Conversation was easy and plentiful for the rest of the afternoon. At one point Emmett engaged me in a conversation about what room I planned to tackle next in my remodeling project. I was anxious to get started on finishing the basement, but he advised me to work on something else and save that project for the summer when I would welcome the chance to work in the cool basement during the long, hot days. He made a lot of sense, and we were soon deep into a discussion on the merits of Spanish tile versus solid granite countertops for the kitchen.

When Emmett and Rosalie got up to leave around 8 o'cock I figured it was time for me to head home as well. I thanked Esme for her wonderful hospitality and winked at Alice as I wished her luck wooing the handsome runningback.

I wouldn't see Edward and Bella again before they returned to San Francisco since they were leaving on an early flight the next day. So, though I wished I could do more, I simply gave Edward a friendly hug goodbye and kissed Bella on the cheek before I made my way out to my car.

I didn't like having to say goodbye to him, but it was easier to drive away now that he was mine again, and I would get to see him in just three short weeks. Just as I pulled into my driveway my phone buzzed from the car's center console. I grabbed it and found that I had a text message from Edward. When I flipped the phone open, it simply read, "_I'll see you soon. –E"_

----

It turns out that I did see him soon, though much sooner than I had anticipated.

The next morning I once again found him on my doorstep, but this time he sported a breathtaking smile. I couldn't help but grin back at him, even though I was thoroughly confused to see him.

As I closed the door behind him I could see his rental car still idling in the driveway, and I figured Bella was there waiting for him. Without saying a word he waited until I was out of view of the window and then cupped his hand to the back of my head, pulling me in for a kiss. As his tongue caressed mine all thoughts of things happening outside the tiny foyer in which we stood flew from my mind.

I struggled to memorize every swipe of his tongue, nip of his teeth, and the softness of his full lips. I catalogued all of the emotions that filled me during our embrace, and I concentrated on determining the precise rhythmic beat of Edward's heart as it thumped against the hand I had pressed to his chest. I did all of this so that once he was gone, and until he returned, I would be able to relive this moment whenever I needed him.

Our kiss soon slowed and as the world around us began to come back to life I gazed into his eyes to commit to memory the deep green and the honest affection I found there.

He smirked at me as he reached into his coat pocket and drew out his dark gray stocking cap. Holding it up for me to see, he winked and answered the question I'd forgotten I had when he first arrived, "I forgot my hat, so we had to stop by so I could look for it."

He joined me as I chuckled at his scheming, but our mood quickly turned somber when he reached up to rub his thumb over my lips.

"I'll miss you Jas. But it'll be Christmas soon and I'll be back."

I nodded in response, and reached my hands out to wrap around his waist and pull him closer to me. He leaned his forehead against mine and sighed as we each savored our last moment together.

Finally he pressed his lips to mine once more and moved to open the front door. Just before he walked out he turned to me and smiled.

"Wait for me."

I nodded again. "I'll be right here."

----

AN:

This story is not finished. I have an entire outline full of secrets and lemons and a wee bit of drama. So, put me or the story on alert. Also, I know I'm only 2 chapters in, but since the main story will be told only in JPOV, I already have several ideas for outtakes.

I would definitely not have had the guts to continue this story if it weren't for the help and support of my wonderful beta and new friend, Cravingtwilight. Honestly, if you enjoyed this chapter, then she's a big part of the reason why. And in case you're curious, I'm going to have her help me post a picture of Joe Paterno on the Twilighted thread she started for the story. He's seriously the cutest 82-year football coach to have ever lived.

Find the thread by going to: **http://www (dot) twilighted (dot) net/forum/viewtopic (dot) php?f=44&t=4734**

I may be new to writing fan fiction and the whole forum scene, but I do know that good authors are supposed to post teasers for the next chapter… and I'd do anything to be a good author!

Special thanks to authors **Freakyhazeleyes and Dariachenowith. **For real, I went ballistic when they reviewed my story. Freakyhazeleyes then went on to rec the one-shot in the latest chapter of her story Fallen and I pretty much lost my shit. Seriously, if you're reading this but you haven't read her stuff (especially Healing, it's soooo good), then maybe you have a head wound? You should probably get that checked out.

And Dariachenowith's story Heartbreak Remedy pretty much sizzles. Every single chapter. It's seriously so hot. Who doesn't like a Dom Edward? And the angst there is so good it hurts sometimes.


End file.
